


easier said than done

by dedicaiton (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Consent, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Riverdale, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: veronica needs something from her two best friends but is so scared to get it.





	1. anxiety wracking her ribs

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over the age of consent.  
> Remeber that this is fictional and nothing is real!  
> Also I'm back from my hiatus and I deleted all my works  
> ^sorry^

She was terrified, to say the least.

Veronica was shaking as she approached Betty's house, her heels clinking mysteriously in the silent night. The street lamps shone brightly on the raven-haired girl who looked as gorgeous as always in a black cape that expanded her silhouette. Ms. Lodge was genuinely scared for the first time in her life. She was going to ask, beg, something of Betty and Archie. Half of her, the rational side, hoped they would say no and turn away. The other part of her intensely longed for the imagery that plagued her mind each and every night.

It wasn't like she hadn't brought up something crazy before. It was practically normal at this point to suggest something to her newly found blonde and red-headed best friends. They expected it. This time was different though and Ronnie wasn't sure Betty was going to be okay with it. Archie either. God, everything was so confusing with anxiety wracking her ribs and clouding her vision.

She had texted Betty earlier and told her to meet on the sidewalk. Veronica didn't want anyone thinking anything suspicious though that was all this, hopefully brief, meeting would be. For heaven's sake, she was dressed like she was the first day she met them. This town that brought so much fortune upon the already gloriously rich Lodge.

Veronica tapped her toes nervously as she awaited the blonde to step out into the night. Her eyes lingered on the door though she checked to make sure no one was watching. Why would they, though? It's ten if not later and deathly cold due to winter rapidly inclining. The only realistic passersby would be dog owners and their cute little pups.

With a slight creak, Veronica's heart dropped. Betty was opening her door and rushing out with a coat pulled around her body. She looked nice; her hair was down from its usual ponytail and flushed around her sharp face. It was something Ronnie generally liked to see but tonight was an exception. She just wished Betty would stop walking toward her with casual steps and an even more casual smile that lit up the darkness.

"What's up, Veronica?" Betty stuffed her hands in her pockets and tilted toward the raven-haired beauty. "You wanna go somewhere or something? I can't tonight but you could have just texted and asked instead of coming all the way out here and-"

"Betty shut up," Veronica flushed a slightly pink and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I wanna ask you something-" Betty was about to speak but Veronica put a finger up to her plush lips and shushed her. Veronica savored the feeling of plush, velvet lipstick as she let her hand fall and smiled as genuinely as she could muster. She just couldn't smile happily as she felt like puking from anxiety.

"Would you have a threesome with Archie and me?"

Ronnie stepped back to give the blonde some space. She was a paper white color that made her look deathly ill and worried Veronica. Though she let Betty be, let her have some time to cool and most important process the words that come out of her mouth.

Inside Betty felt like a fucking tornado had erupted in her chest. It was a mixture of excitement, adrenaline, and surprise. Maybe some curiosity in there. No, a lot of curiosity. She had so many questions that she knew would need to be answered. As much as she wanted to spew all of the feelings inside of her, she only said one word that didn't summarize anything.

"Why?"

Veronica stopped breathing. Why? Why was the right question and to be frank, she had no idea to answer it. She just wanted it, needed both of them like the air that filled her lungs. She longed for the pleasure and everything she would feel with both of them. It was sick and twisted and weird. Ronnie was just so glad Betty hadn't run away by now and let the raven explain herself at least. If shame wouldn't destroy her in the next few weeks, the pain would if Betty had left by now.

"Because why not? Why not do something exciting with the two people whom I love the most? I'm not making you but I feel like you wanna do this too. Tell me if I'm wrong but I can just.." Veronica put her pointer fingers up to her lips in thought; not even wanting to look at the blonde in case she saw the wrong answer on her face. "feel it."

"You're right, Veronica," Digging her foot into the sidewalk, Betty smiled up at Veronica to assure her. She felt like she wanted this. She didn't feel forced or pressured at all. Genuinely, she wanted this just as much as her best friend. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it before. Maybe had a wet dream or two about it that she instantly dismissed due to the fact that it would never happen. Yet here Veronica was, asking her to have a threesome. "I have thought about it before and.. is Archie okay with this?"

Her brain was short-circuiting. Veronica couldn't think or feel or anything. She was a legitimate slab of concrete as she processed information just as Betty had. She felt that overwhelming feeling that threatened to overtake her entire mind frame. Ronnie was.. happy?

"No," Veronica uttered into her sleeve. Betty laughed though, a surprise reaction. It sounded like jingle bells in the wind. It was such a sweet harmony she hoped to hear again and again.

"Well.." Betty replied, thinking over her answer simply. In her head, the plan sounded beautiful. "Why don't we ask him together. Let's say tomorrow since it is a Saturday. We'll have the whole day off to convince?"

The raven-haired girl nodded happily, nerves somehow washed away. The cold was getting to both of them though; Veronica could see it as Betty was chattering her teeth noisily.

"Until we meet again?" Veronica asked. A glint shone in her eyes that sparkled with mischief and ignited a fire inside of Betty's stomach. She nodded and leaned forward to hug her best friend goodbye before Veronica leaned forward and pecked Betty on the lips.

With a wave of her cape and a sly smile, Veronica was walking away, leaving Betty with a finger to her lip and a grin upon her face.


	2. focusing on attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it finally happens.  
> \---  
> before you comment bad shit, read the chapter notes for info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EASIER SAID THAN DONE IS ONE THE WORST THINGS I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE.  
> this work took a lot of out me mentally. yet I still decided to keep the original chapter and post the new, and final, one which I despise with all my heart. why? because I feel as if I can learn a lot from the mistakes I made whilst writing this tiny story. I learned that some ideas are just not to be followed through and that every word that comes out of my mind, and onto my fingertips, isn't going to be perfect. I have a mental image of what 'perfect' should be written, and read, like and my works are not that. I strive to be good for the people who view and enjoy my content but I understand deep inside myself that I may not be the best writer I can be. In the near future, I will grow and continue advancing in my writing career. I will evolve into something greater where maybe every other story idea I have I might not puke over like this one. My execution was terrible, and I rushed everything into the last few paragraphs. At least I can understand and admit my faults, even if my faults took three months to create. Thank you if you made it this far and SHOUTOUT TO THAT ONE PERSON IN MY COMMENTS SECTION WHO INSPIRED ME TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER NOTE <33

Want was a strong thing and they complied.

Saturday. The anticipated and dreadful day had arisen like any other; an especially beautiful sunset appearing just above the horizon. Everything seemed normal. Take a peek inside of two specific girls heads though and you'll find some abnormal things to take into account.

Veronica was dashing back and forth in the living room, hair swishing behind her like an afterthought. She rubbed her knuckles and fought the urge to bite her fingernails due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Nothing had been done yet, no one notified the muscular redhead, Betty barely had gotten up. Yet she was still a nervous wreck. 

 _We didn't discuss anything in detail!_  Her mind was screaming.  _What if Betty tells him I mean they're right next door to each other. All Bets would have to do would be to lean out of that window and just scream his name...  No. She would never. Would she?_

Ronnie's steps faltered as she heard someone stir in the apartment, causing momentary panic. It subsided as soon as she knew it was her mother. Not letting go of that moment of relief, Veronica held on and shut her eyes, relishing in a feeling other than anxiety.

Hermione entered in satin PJ's looking sleep ridden. Bags covered her under eyes and her hair was an absolute mess. Still, Veronica looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

"Morning," Mrs. Lodge stated, collapsing on the couch with a huff. She then looked up and saw stress on her daughter's face which concerned her, to say the least. What did she have to be stressed about this early when she really should be sleeping. "What's wrong, dear? Have a seat and tell mommy what's troubling you." Exhaling, Veronica shook her head no and smiled. 

"Nothing's the matter. Besides... I'm going to be spending the day with Betty and Archie. Is that okay?" Veronica's words were laced with persuasion. She sounded like a shy child asking for candy at a store; sweet and innocent. Hermione, not used to this treatment of nostalgia, nodded slowly and leaned her head so that it hit the back of the couch.

"Of course. I'll be here all day I hope. Someone always seems to need me for something," She waved her pointer finger in a circle. "Call me if you need something. Are you going now?"

Veronica thought it over. Should she go early so that Betty and she can take the right approach or wait until later when everything is more secretive? She felt though that the first option was better for their situation. They'd just have to be quiet around Betty's mom and keep their heads down. Maybe even be good for once.

She made it to Betty's house at eight on the dot. The car screeched to a stop in the middle of the street, prompting Veronica to wish the driver a farewell. She stepped out, boot heel hitting the wet streets. It had rained pretty hard last night and cast a thick fog upon the town that caused everything to look oh so mysterious. The driver left with Veronica's measly wave, wishing her a good day.

This time, there was no terrible anxiety as she made it to the front door of her best friends house. Just a hint of confidence and mostly happiness plastered on fakely. She removed one black leather glove and knocked, pushing a smile upon her face. At the very least it would cause Betty to be at ease. That's what she's going for anyways. The door opened slowly, a blonde head peeking out to look through the crack. Betty. She swung it open then, nervousness creeping in. 

"V-veronica! I didn't expect you until later uh... do you wanna come upstairs and talk? Mom's not home. Running errands I guess?" Betts shrugged and ushered Veronica in, taking off her coat and hanging it up. The two made their way upstairs where Ronnie sat on the bed, Betty on the floor. The two of them twiddled their thumbs and looked around, not knowing really how to start this conversation. Betty decided to give it a go though, voice wavering and slightly shaky.

"So.. How are we even gonna convince Archie?" Betty strung out his name, putting extra pronunciation on the e. She scowled and put a pen to her lips, rubbing it back and forth as a thinking stance.

Veronica leaned back and sighed. She felt quite defeated though nothing had happened yet. Her brain was moving at a million miles an hour, calculating a somewhat okay plan yet nothing came up. How was she going to convince Archie without ruining a friendship or two? It was risky waters she didn't want to dabble in but must. At this point, they were already pretty far into the idea and Betty seemed adamant about doing it.

"We just have to go up and ask him. If he rejects it, we pretend it never happened and continue as normal. Confidence is key, Betts." Veronica finalized and got up, smoothing out her dress and she headed for the door.

"Woah! Wait, Veronica, is Archie even gonna be up yet? What about Mr. Andrews? We have to work around his schedule, not ours." Betty halted Ronnie in her spot. Veronica thought it over, she was doing a helluva lotta thinking today, and nodded, resuming her old spot. The two of them would just have to wait. She hated waiting.

xxx

One o'clock. The designated time rolled around so slowly that Betty had just given up looking at her phones time around eleven. Veronica and Betty knew though that Archie loved sleeping in until twelve, something they always had to consider when making plans, and that Mr. Andrews left at twelve thirty. Perfect time frame. Everything was a go. The girls prepared themselves mentally and physically. There were intense hyping sessions, a lot of screaming, and a lot of giggling. Though most were just anxiety and stress.

"Are we sure this is a good idea, Ronnie? I mean.." Betty trailed off and twiddled her thumbs as they reached the front door, all prepared and ready to head out to Archie's. It was so close yet it felt like a million miles away. 

"God Betts just chill," Veronica edged. She didn't feel as confident as she sounded but for Betty, she would be. False confidence led to true confidence. "Let's go before I haul your ass out there myself." Sticking her tongue out and winking, Veronica twisted the golden knob and walked outside into the cold air. The wind whipped at the black dress she was wearing, causing it to fly up. Thankfully, she smoothed it down right as Betty came out as well. Though should she really be embarrassed around Betty if this was truly happening?

It doesn't matter anymore because Veronica mustered all of her courage into one little ball and started on the trek next door. Betty could only watch in horror, twisting the hem of her dress from the nervousness bubbling up. She couldn't let Ronnie introduce the idea! She had to be there or she would mess everything up by being so not subtle! Doing the same as Veronica, Betty ran after her and practically squealed as she knocked on the door.

They waited in silence. It didn't take long for Archie to answer the door, in sweatpants and no shirt sporting a towel upon his head, but it felt like ages. The male looked excited to see his friends at the door and grinned happily at them.

"Hey whats up guys?" Archie continued to rub his red hair, trying his hardest to get it dry. "Why're you here? Not that I'm complaining but.." 

Betty clutched her hands into fists and pushed Archie aside, walking inside his home and up the stairs without a word. Veronica just shrugged at her actions and followed her girlfriend inside, smirking at the incredulous look on the boys face. They all sat on Archie's bed, smiling and full of nerves until Betty said something.

"Archie," She began, twirling her golden hair. "I- We have a question to ask you. It's a yes, or no. If you say yes, we can do it whenever.. but if you say no. Well. I hope that it doesn't ruin our friendship." Betty grabbed Veronica's hand and squeezed slightly, eyes prodding at Archie for an answer of some kind to the general statement she made.

"Absolutely. Whatever you ask it can't be that bad. I'll never stop being friends with you two. Ever. I promise." Archie swore and crossed his heart goofily, smiling like everything Betty and Veronica said was a joke up until this point. Veronica nodded and inhaled quickly. Fake confidence. Fake confidence.

"Archiekins. Would you have a threesome with us?"

It was as if Archie's world had been flipped upside down and then spun around a million times. He felt queasy like his brain was short-circuiting, but adrenaline was evident. He didn't feel disgusted nor unhappy, just curious. It was an idea that he wasn't saying no to right away. Archie wanted the girls to explain it first, make them suffer a little. Even in serious situations like this, the red-headed boy was always teasing. So he stayed silent for a long while, the answer popping into his mind. He loved the way the two of them squirmed. But Betty had had enough.

"God, Archie, just say something!" She wailed, putting her head down in slight shame. A cute blush was blossoming on her cheeks, creating a school girl esque look. Veronica chuckled under her breath and began to stand, probably about to leaving before Archie put a wide hand on her thigh and stopped her.

"I have a question or two first, Veronica. So take a seat," He commanded, slightly pushing her back down onto the plush bed. Veronica could feel the heat in her lower body, loving the sound of Archie dominating her. It made her head race with so many ideas if he did say yes. Betty just stared, wide-eyed and slightly scared. "Who's idea was it?"

His smirk. That goddamned smirk. The girls looked back and forth with each other before Veronica raised her hand and smiled. 

"Me, teacher, me," she joked. All or nothing. Archie laughed, eyes crinkling in the corners. He wanted to focus on Veronica and her clearly enthusiastic take on everything but Betty.. She was still so shy and curled that he needed her to relax and open up. He reached a hand out steadily, like waiting for a dog to sniff, and lifted her chin up to face him eye to eye.

"Betty.." Archie trailed, licking his lips seductively. "Do you want to hear my answer, baby?"

Betty nodded, so timid yet sure of herself at the same time. It made Archie's stomach crawl in his throat seeing that he reduced her to this state. He let go of her and leaned back, searching for their eyes on him. They did, eventually, Betty taking a little longer than Ronnie.

"Yes," He whispered. "Yes. I want to have a threesome with you, sweet Betty, and Veronica." He did it to steady her nerves, make her feel wanted in this moment of unsureness. She perked up when her name was called and grinned at him.

"Alright!" Veronica said, rushing into the idea. "When is the answer, now, Archiekins?"

Archie thought it over quickly, showing no emotion on his face. His father wouldn't be home until late, maybe early morning, and they were both here already so wh-

"How about now?" Betty suggested, loud enough for both of them to hear clearly. Veronica looked sort of stunned, but overall pleased.

"I'm game." Archie agreed. He quickly took off his shirt and threw it somewhere around the room, practically jumping on the bed from anticipation. It dawned on him that this was really happening, he'd be having sex with Betty and Veronica... He loved it.

Veronica began doing the same, yet she was more sensual with it. She had Betty unzip the back of her dress, causing it to slide down her slim shoulders. Veronica lifted her hips to reveal lacy, black underwear that was extremely racy. Of course, her bra matched. Archie watched liked a predator watching his prey, all lust blown eyes and drooling mouths. 

Betty was next. She unzipped her own dress, surely taking a long time to strip. She pushed it over her head and, as Archie expected, had on neat blue panties with a plain blue bra. It was a nice touch that it also matched though it wasn't as sexy as Ronnie's. It fits nicely with Betty's aesthetic and made her look bubbly and adorable.

"Aren't we moving too fast?" Betty stuttered out. She was gripping her dress in her hands feverishly, twisting the fabric. Veronica laughed lowly and crawled her way over to her best friend, the blonde flushing as Veronica situated herself on her lap. Ronnie held out a pale hand and caressed Betty's cheek lovingly. She wouldn't do this if it made Betty uncomfortable.

"Are you okay with this, Betts? We can stop-"

"Just say the word!" Archie finished. Veronica smiled at him, mentally telling herself to thank him later.

"How about we establish a sort of.." Veronica locked her arm's around the blonde's neck and left a trail of kisses up her jaw. "Safe word?" A whisper made Betty shiver violently.

"Red, for stop," Veronica began once more. "Yellow for unsureness. We'll slow down or change something," A slow nibble on Betty's ear. "and green for go."

The shyer of the two giggled slightly and melted into the soft touches being placed over her body. She was at ease, that is until she looked over Veronica's shoulder and saw Archie with his jeans unzipped. They fell slowly at his ankles and his boxers rested on his thighs, pulled down far enough to reveal his cock. It was big, somewhat thick, and leaned slightly to the left. Yet here Archiekins was, stroking it slowly as he watched the two girls.

"Archie," She gargled out. Archie's head snapped back up from the trance he was in and smirked at the girl, continuing to move his hand up and down faster. Betty forgot all about Archie though as soon as Veronica unhooked her bra and slid it down the blonde's arms. Then she began to tease Betty's nipples, twisting them so tauntingly. She moaned out at the pleasure and closed her eyes just to lose herself. "God, Veronica, where did you learn this?"

Veronica laughed loudly, kissing Betty on the side of her mouth, then moving her lips down to her breasts. Ronnie began to flick her tongue across the left while her herd massaged Betty's right. The blonde couldn't contain her pleasure and began to thrust into the air, looking for some sort of friction against her pulsing clit. Archie stopped pleasuring himself and moved forward, rubbing his middle and pointer finger on the silk material of Betty's underwear. She felt euphoric and so good. It was maddening. 

As almost on cue, Archie started to rise Betty's hips for her and slide the garments down her legs and onto the floor somewhere, exposing the most sensitive part of the girl. Betty gasped when she felt the cold air reach her and come to the realization that she was completely naked. She loved this. Archie slid onto his belly, thankful that Veronica and Betty were at the top of the bed, and slid his tongue close to the girl's folds. Betty cringed visibly and Archie stopped immediately. As did Veronica who was confused about the ordeal. She then looked over at her boy best friend and realized what was happening.

"Betty.." Veronica trailed. Archie was going to cut her off but Ronnie shushed him with her finger. "Color? For both of us?" Betty didn't even have to think about the words that were spilling out of her mouth at a rapid pace.

"Green! Green. More, please." 

"Wait, Archie, can you scoot back? You too, Betty. I want to try something." Veronica smirked slyly to herself as the two nodded and followed her orders mindlessly. She began to undress just like Betty then, stripping fast so that she could straddle her friends face. Betty gasped but chuckled nonetheless. She was happy with the ordeal even if she wasn't experienced at all. She was a fast learner and her enthusiasm would make up for any skill she lacked. Hopefully.

Archie began to slide his tongue around Betty, causing moans to fall from her lips as she sucked Veronica's clit. He licked her up expertly and moved downward, using his thumb to pleasure where he just was. They stayed content like this, eating each other out with sly hints of screams before Veronica got insanely bored with the situation.

"Arch..." She drawled, moving off of Betty's now expert tongue. The girl learns quite fast, what more can she say? "Who're you gonna fuck first?" 

The blush that spread over his full cheeks was a miracle to see. Veronica craved to watch him adorn that look of nervousness, and unsureness once more. The image was, thankfully, burned deep into her memories forever.

"I put forward myself, to be honest." Betty giggled, sitting up straight. Archie and Veronica looked at her like she had two heads. After a sexual experience, she was now a comfortable goddess? Veronica patted her shoulder and began to nibble there, mumbling an 'I agree'. 

Archie snagged a bottle of lube he hid behind his pillows and squirted some on fingers, ready to prepare Betty before she hissed out a no.

"No? Betts, I'm not going in unless- It'll hurt y-"

"I'm ready, Arch. Just go in."

Thinking about how the girls must have stretched themselves earlier nearly made the boy cream in his.. well.. you understand. He could barely contain the drool that threatened to spill. It seemed so hot, and he wishes he was there for it. 

"Okay. I have a condom somewhere around here..." Archie began to drag through his dressers, desperately wanting to find a rubber. That is, until he looked up and saw Veronica smirking, one between her index and middle finger. Arch scoffed and placed a tiny kiss upon her lips before lubing up his penis.

Gradually, he slid on the latex and let out a deep breath. The situation was good; Betty was laying with her legs spread, looking delectable. Veronica was next to her, nearly purring in anticipation. Before he was going to do this, he needed to ask.

"Betts?" Archie questioned, flinging the wrapper into a nearby trashcan absentmindedly.

"Yeah, Arch? You havin' second thoughts?" Betty teased. Archie huffed and played with his fingers.

"Am I gonna be your first time? Am I really gonna take your virginity? You too, Ronnie?" Nervous sweat rolled down the nape of Archie's neck. He felt bad if that was the case but obviously, the girls wanted to do this.

They both shook their heads at the same time and laughed together in perfect harmony. Two sopranos linking together. Betty gave Archie the heads up to go in, and he decided that he was ready. 

Holding his penis, Archie directed it into Betty's hole and watched her writhe in pain and pleasure. He felt so bad, but he knew pain came with the added bonuses at first. 

"Color, Betts?"

"Green. God, fuck, green."

Veronica held back laughter behind her as Archie delivered a hard thrust, ending with him pushing all the way into the blonde. Betty moaned like a porn star as Archie began to pull his hips back and forth in rhythm. He was so focused on the mesmerizing way he was entering her that he didn't notice Ronnie attach her lips to Betty's nipple.

Betty began to demand harder, rougher thrusts as the time went on. Archie was still apprehensive but delivered her wishes, adoring the whines and sounds she made. As his climax reached its peak, his hips snapped faster, seeking the joy of unloading. That's when Ronnie put a hand upon Archie's shoulder. He didn't stop but slowed instead, staring questionably. 

"Fuck me too?"

A simple request that he had to comply. With a groan from Betty, he pulled out and moved Betts to the side so she could slide next to her. Smirking, Archie slid into Veronica slowly. She hit his chest though, demanding him to go harder. He slid in one slick thrust, causing Ronnie to twist from pleasure.

"Oh God, Arch."

"C'mon Archie, fuck her faster." Betty giggled and rubbed Veronica's clit in turn with Archie's thrusts. It was rough, and Ronnie moved forward with every snap, but she adored the feeling of getting manhandled. 

Holding himself back, Archie began to moan loudly, holding back the climax that threatened to happen. He didn't want to leave Betty hanging again, so he pulled out and switched to her, his plans clear in his head. With a couple more thrusts, Archie was spilling into the condom, inside of his best friend since childhood. Veronica watched in awe and happiness, feeling pride.

Feeling the high, Betty leaned over and move her finger along Veronica's clit again, chasing her friend's orgasm. Inserting her middle and pointer fingers, Veronica rocked upon the new substance. It happened quick, with Veronica moaning loudly and squeezing onto Betty's fingers.

With a happy snore from their red-headed friend, Betty and Veronica cuddled until both of them fell asleep; mess between their thighs and their heads clouded with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or something <3


End file.
